Judging Lorelai
by Bent137
Summary: Lorelai finds herself drawn into a custody case that hits close to home for both her and the judge, Amy Gray. : [Crossover with Judging Amy] : [In Progress]
1. An Independence Day

**Title: **Judging Lorelai  
**Chapter: **One  
**Chapter Title: **An Independence Day  
**Improv: **Pretend, Lust, Loathe, Personality  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls, that's Amy Sherman Palladino. I do not own anything from Judging Amy, that's Amy Brenneman.   
**Summary: **Lorelai finds herself drawn into a custody case that hits close to home for both her and the judge, Amy Gray.  
**Authors Note: **This is a crossover with Judging Amy.

**

An Independence Day

**

With a sigh Lorelai ceased lusting after Colin Farrell. She made a mental note to bug Rory about seeing _Phonebooth_ as she closed her _People_ magazine. She'd just have to play pretend later. She needed to see Sookie, her friend's bubbly personality would cheer her up. Plus Michel was in the kitchen counting his raspberries or something else equally insane. She could boot him back to the desk to deal with Rune, and already her day was looking better. She walked out from behind the desk towards the kitchen. Before she could reach the doors they swung open and Michel stepped out. "Oh good," Lorelai said, "I was just coming to find you."

"What is the emergency?"

"I'm taking a break and you need to cover the front desk. Oh and I expect Rune to be here any minute to fix that molding behind it."

"I loathe you," the Frenchman sneered.

"I loathe you too honey," Lorelai said sweetly. Michel walked to the desk as Lorelai continued into the kitchen. Sookie looked up from where she was slicing an onion and smiled at her friend.

"Lorelai!" She gestured with the knife towards a plate. "You have to try one of those."

Lorelai approached the plate, "What is it?" She picked up a little pastry looking creation, drizzled with a sugar glaze.

"Tonight's desert."

Lorelai bit into the pastry, a red substance oozing out onto her fingers and the corner of her lips. "Mmm," she moaned around a mouthful, she swallowed. "Sook, these are fantastic! What's in the filling?"

"It's some of Jackson's fresh boysenberry crop."

"Boysenberries are red?"

"Sure they are."

"Well it's real good, but it's a little messy." Lorelai popped the last bit into her mouth and licked her finger.

"Yeah," Sookie joined her at the plate, looking down. "I wondered about that."

They looked at the plate thinking. "Could you make them bite-size?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh sure!" Sookie exclaimed beaming as she nodded enthusiastically, "Great idea."

"No problem, you work on that, and could you package up some of these delish little babies for me to take to Rory?"

"Sure, sure."

"Great" Lorelai smiled. "I've got to go to check on something, talk to you later?"

"Absolutely."

Lorelai walked out of the kitchen and was heading for the desk when a maid intercepted her.

"Miss Lorelai?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I think you'd better see this," Bella motioned for Lorelai to follow her.

"See what?" Lorelai followed her to the elevator. They entered the doors that had just opened and let out a guest.

"We have a slight problem in room 503" The doors closed and Bella pushed a button.

"Oh great," Lorelai moaned, remembering the previous occupant, a television personality from Boston who thought he was hot stuff. "Did Mr. Green steal the towels?"

"Oh no, I wish."

"It's that much worse?"

Bella nodded as the doors opened. The two women stepped out and Bella led Lorelai to where her cart was in front of rooms 503 and 504. She unlocked 503 and pushed the door open, "Have a look."

Lorelai peered into the room, not seeing anything necessarily out of the ordinary until the toilet flushed and a little blonde girl came out of the bathroom. Lorelai's eyes widened as did the girl's.

"You're not my daddy," the little girl said.

"No, I'm not. I'm Lorelai," Lorelai knelt, introducing herself and holding out her hand. "I run this inn."

"Oh," the girl looked unsure for a moment then shook Lorelai's hand.

"What's your name?"

"May."

"That's a pretty name May," Lorelai paused. "Is your daddy Mr. Green?"

"Yes," the girl smiled. "You've seen him on television?"

"Not exactly," Lorelai said slowly. "May, can you stay right here?" May nodded. "Good. I'm going to have someone send you up something to eat, would you like that?"

She looked thoughtful, "How much does it cost? Because daddy says I cost to much. He says I'm a gimme. But I don't know what that means."

"It's free."

"Then yes please."

"Great, you stay right here with Bella," Lorelai glanced at the maid who nodded. "I'll be right back." Lorelai smiled at the little girl and hurried down the hall to the elevators. Once she was inside, alone, and the doors shut she slumped a little against the wall. "Oh my god."

When she reached the lobby she made a beeline for the kitchen. "Sookie," she called as she entered.

"Yeah?" Sookie answered from where she was stirring something in a bowl.

"Could you send two of those large pastries I had up to room 503 with someone from room service," Lorelai walked to the phone on the wall and selected an empty line before picking it up.

"Sure," Sookie stopped stirring to arrange the pastries on a plate.

"Hello," Lorelai said into the phone. "This is Lorelai from the Independence Inn. We have a slight emergency here and need the police as well as child services. Thank you very much."

"What's going on?" Sookie asked her curiously.

"One of the guests left their child here, alone."

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Coming Home

**Title: **Judging Lorelai  
**Chapter: **Two  
**Chapter Title: **Coming Home  
**Improv: **Threw, Through, Week, Weak, Knew, New, Ate, Eight  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls, that's Amy Sherman Palladino. I do not own anything from Judging Amy, that's Amy Brenneman.   
**Summary: **Lorelai finds herself drawn into a custody case that hits close to home for both her and the judge, Amy Gray.  
**Authors Note: **This is a crossover with Judging Amy. Also, muchos gracias to Miya for betaing me! She's a doll.

**

Coming Home

**

Lorelai tore her gaze away from where a intimidating looking gray haired woman was talking to May and gave her attention to the male cop in front of her.

"What now?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, she becomes custody of Child Services until we can locate her parents," he replied.

"That's all?"

"I wish I knew ma'am. It all depends on what we find when we find her parents."

"What about until then?"

"You'll have to ask Maxine, from Child Services," he gestured to the gray haired woman.

"Okay, um, are we done here?" Lorelai was anxious to talk to this Maxine.

"Yeah, go ahead," the cop waved her off.

Lorelai approached Maxine, unsure as to how the stern looking woman would be on the girl. She listened to their conversation. "We're going to get you out of here and get you something to eat, and we're going to find your daddy," Maxine was saying.

"She already ate," Lorelai interjected.

"Excuse me?" Maxine straightened up looking at Lorelai curiously.

"Um, I'm Lorelai, Gilmore, I run this inn. I had our chef make her something to eat a little while ago, she was hungry."

"Oh," Maxine looked surprised.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," Maxine followed Lorelai aside.

"What's going to happen to her until they find her parents."

"Well, she'll probably end up in a foster home, poor dear."

"How long?"

"Who knows," Maxine said, she seemed almost angry at the system. "It could be a week, could be forever. I hope it's not forever, the system is tough on a kid. Going from one home to another, through people's lives like a tornado. Not to mention, not all foster parents are safe, unfortunately."

Both woman looked at May. "Can I take her?" Lorelai asked.

Maxine looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"Can I, can she comes stay with me until they find her parents, or whatever happens if they don't?"

"Oh, well, that's a good idea, but there's a lot of paperwork and checks to be done. She'll have to go home with me tonight, but if you come back to the offices with me, you can fill out the paperwork and we'll see what we can do."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay. I want to do this."

*

By the time Lorelai walked through the door at home it was eight o'clock. She threw her purse on the floor and stumbled towards the couch. Rory emerged from her room in time to see her mother flop onto the couch.

"So what's new at the inn?" Rory asked.

Lorelai groaned.

"That bad?" Rory responded.

"I am so tired, and I am weak from hunger, and my butt isn't speaking to me anymore because I made it sit in that hard plastic chair and, wait, what time is it?"

"Eight."

"Crap, I better hurry to Luke's before he closes. I need food." Lorelai dragged herself up off of the couch and headed for the door, picking her purse up on the way. "Coming?"

"Yeah, sure," Rory said. "I could use a break."

She followed her mother out the door and shut it behind her.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I will, but it's a long horrible story and I need at least coffee first. Oh and Sookie made some pastries too big so she boxed some up and I left them in the jeep. We'll have to get them when we get home."

"Yum, I guess I won't be getting pie at Luke's then."

"Nope," Lorelai agreed.

"Can you walk any faster?"

Lorelai gaped at her, "I've been on my feet all day, I'm lucky they're even responding. If you want to go faster then you'll have to pick mommy up and carry her."

"Slow is good."

Lorelai gasped, "Are you calling me slow?"

"I think I did that a long time ago. Which only further proves my point, you are slow."


	3. Two Beds and a Coffee IV

**Title: **Judging Lorelai  
**Chapter: **Three  
**Chapter Title: **Two Beds and a Coffee IV  
**Improv: **Gamut, Grotto, Guilt, Gloaming, Greed (Gee Guys... What's With All The G's?)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls, that's Amy Sherman Palladino. I do not own anything from Judging Amy, that's Amy Brenneman. Yes, the title is a play on words with Savage Garden's "Two Beds and a Coffee Machine"  
**Summary: **Lorelai finds herself drawn into a custody case that hits close to home for both her and the judge, Amy Gray.  
**Authors Note: **This is a crossover with Judging Amy. I should have said this in the last two chapters but I forgot until now to edit it in. Thanks very muchly to Miya for betaing me. J'adore tu, Miya.

Two Beds and a Coffee IV

Despite Lorelai's slow pace they'd made it to Luke's before he closed. They opened the door and stepped inside, not noticing with their preoccupations that the place seemed magical thanks to the gloaming streaming in the window. They found a table and sat down. Lorelai groaned and lay her head on her arms. She mumbled something.

Luke, whom was on his way over, looked confused. "Two beds and a coffee IV?" Rory looked at him.

Lorelai raised her head, "Well yes, that would work, but I actually said "Two fries and a coffee please."

"Two coffees," Rory added, "and where did you get 'beds' from 'fries,' anyway?"

Luke shrugged, "it's been a long day."

"You're telling me sister!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory and Luke looked at her. "I'll get that coffee."

Once Luke was away Rory turned to her mother. "So, are you going to tell me now?"

Lorelai sighed," Rory honey, I've seen a gamut of things running the inn-"

Rory cut her off, "You know what gamut means?"

"Uh yeah."

"Were you reading my dictionary again?"

"Only a little," Lorelai said sheepishly.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Continue."

"Right, as I was saying, I've seen a gamut of things while running the inn, but today really took the cake. I've seen naked guys, and girls, running through the halls. I've seen food fights that have rivaled those from high school. I've seen a guy in a bunny costume that couldn't get it off."

"Enough with the things you've seen. Wait," Rory paused, "A guy in a bunny costume? You never told me about that one!"

"Oh yeah, three Easter's ago we were doing a special egg hunt for kids remember?"

"Yeah."

"Well our bunny got his head stuck on and couldn't get it off. The fire fighters had one heck of a time getting it off, because first they couldn't stop laughing and then they had to figure out how not to hurt him."

Just then Luke interrupted with their coffee.

"Luke, can I get a burger too?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure," he looked at Rory.

"Just fries for me thanks," she responded. "Okay, anyway, today what happened."

"Well this guy stayed last night. He's on Boston TV, anyways. This morning Bella came to me and said there was a problem with his room. So I'm expecting stolen towels, or a trashed room or something, as he seemed a conceited, greedy little bugger. But no, he left his 4 and a half year old daughter there."

"Intentionally?"

"I don't know!"

"Did he come back for her?"

"Not that I know of."

Rory was astounded, "How could he not come back? Did he not notice? Is he not consumed with guilt?"

"Honey," Lorelai interrupted, "These are questions I do not know the answer to."

"So what happened to her?"

"Well Child Services came and took her."

"No!"

"Yes."

"What's going to happen, I've heard so many bad things about those places."

"Yeah me too, which is why I asked."

"Apparently they have to find her a place to stay until they contact her parents. So I volunteered."

"Good! Wait, where is she then?"

"Well see, I have to be checked out or something. Anyways, I filled out the paperwork, and tomorrow I have to go see a judge. If it all works out she'll come stay with us for a while."

"Where is she tonight?"

"She's staying with one of the workers, Maxine, she's a real nice lady."

"Good. But uh, what if she does come, you can't watch a kid all day"

"That's where Miss Patty will come in."

"Ahhh, good idea."

"Isn't it," Lorelai smiled as Luke brought out their fries and Lorelai's burger.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Luke."

Luke went back to what he was doing in the kitchen as Lorelai took a bite of her burger. "So what did you do tonight?" she asked around a mouthful.

"Jess took me to this new club kind of thing in Hartford. It's called The Grotto. It was so interesting, it fit it's name."

"A club huh?"

"Yeah, it was kind of dark and cozy inside. It smelled so good too."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"It was like a coffee house, but they were doing poetry readings.

"I thought Jess didn't like poetry."

"He doesn't, well, most of it he says. There's a few he hates to admit liking."

Lorelai nods.


	4. Meeting Amy

****

Title: Judging Lorelai

****

Chapter: Four

****

Chapter Title: Meeting Amy

****

Improv: sorry, forgot, stupid, trick, shine

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls, that's Amy Sherman Palladino. I do not own anything from Judging Amy, that's Amy Brenneman.

****

Summary: Lorelai finds herself drawn into a custody case that hits close to home for both her and the judge, Amy Gray.

****

Authors Note: This is a crossover with Judging Amy. I should have said this in the last two chapters but I forgot until now to edit it in. Thanks very muchly to Miya for betaing me. J'adore tu, Miya.

****

Meeting Amy

Lorelai was panting when she rushed into the court building and ran smack into Maxine, "I am so sorry I'm late, there was this problem at the Inn and though it was really stupid it seemed I was the only one who could take care of it. There was water everywhere but I called my friend Luke and he came and did this thing with a wrench and whatever he did it did the trick and now everything's okay and I'm here but I'm late and I'm really sorry."

Maxine smiled at the young woman's rambling, "It's just fine, they haven't even called for us yet."

"Great," Lorelai said, visibly relaxing and giving Maxine a relieved smile. "So, is there anything I need to know? And hey, where is May?"

"One of the paralegals is talking to her in another room."

"Oh."

Just then a man came up to Maxine, "Maxine, they're ready, is this Lorelai?"

"Yes," Maxine said. She gestured as she introduced them, "Rick this is Lorelai, Lorelai this is Rick. We work together and he'll be helping you today."

Lorelai looked startled, "Oh, you won't be?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Maxine said apologetically, "My daughter's the judge."

"Oh, I see," Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry," Rick interrupted. "We need to get heading into the court room now, Lorelai."

"Oh, okay," she said nodding, "is there anything I should know?"

"Just tell the truth, be polite, and answer Judge Gray's questions."

"Right," Lorelai said. "Bye Maxine." Maxine nodded as Lorelai followed Rick into the court room.

~*~

As Lorelai gazed out over the room she noticed that May wasn't in the courtroom. It was probably for the best. "So tell me Ms. Gilmore," a voice cut into her thoughts, "Why would you like to be granted temporary guardianship of May?"

Lorelai looked up at the judge, whom she's just met, Amy Gray, "Well, when I found her I was of course very concerned, as we waited for the authorities to show up I found I liked the girl, and I would hate to see something horrible happen to her. I'd feel guilty, though I'm not the one who forgot or left her, it was my job to know what was going on in the inn and it'd just eat me up."

Amy nodded, "Do you have any children?"

"Yes, a daughter."

"How old is she?"

"She's just turned 18."

"I see, which would mean you had her when you were 16?"

"Yes," Lorelai said, "That's not going to hurt me is it?"

Amy looked at her levelly, "It could, I'd like to speak with the girl before I make a decision, is she here?"

"No, she had school today, but she will be getting out in about two minutes. Chilton's not that far of a drive, I can go and get her and bring her back."

Amy looked at Lorelai in surprise, "She goes to Chilton?"

"Yes, this is her third year, well not really since her first year she was enrolled late."

"Really? Why is that?"

"They hadn't accepted her until late."

"I see." Amy glanced around the courtroom quickly. "Well, we'll recess this case and reconvene in fifteen minutes, is that sufficient time Ms Gilmore?"

"Yes, that should be fine."

Amy nodded, "Well good, see you then."

~*~

Lorelai stepped out of the courtroom with Rick and squinted against the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She pulled on a pair of sunglasses and looked at Rick, "I'll be back in just a little bit."

"Okay."

Lorelai nodded and made her way through the parking lot to the Jeep. She climbed in, started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking lot. She turned towards Chilton as she dialed Rory's number on her cell phone.

"Hey mom," her daughter's voice came.

"Hey honey."

"How was court?"

"Um, it's not done yet. Are you out of school yet?"

"I'm at my locker, why?"

"Don't catch the bus, Judge Gray would like to speak with you and I'm on my way to pick you up."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does the Judge want to speak to me?"

Lorelai shrugged then realized Rory couldn't see her, "She probably wants to see if I'm a fit mother."

"But you are!"

"I know that, and you know that, and she needs you to tell her that."

"Okay."

"So meet me out front, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay Mom, bye."

"Bye honey."


	5. Rory in Court

****

Title: Judging Lorelai

****

Chapter: Five

****

Chapter Title: Rory in Court

****

Improv: daisy, dapple, daughter, delight, descend

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls, that's Amy Sherman Palladino. I do not own anything from Judging Amy, that's Amy Brenneman.

****

Summary: Lorelai finds herself drawn into a custody case that hits close to home for both her and the judge, Amy Gray.

****

Authors Note: This is a crossover with Judging Amy. I should have said this in the last two chapters but I forgot until now to edit it in. Thanks very muchly to Miya for betaing me. J'adore tu, Miya.

****

Rory in Court

The cardboard back of Rory's notebook was dappled with daisies she'd been doodling to pass time by the time Lorelai arrived at Chilton. Upon seeing her mother's jeep pull in she stood up and descended the stairs outside of Chilton. She climbed into the passenger seat beside her mother and they headed for the court house. "How are things going so far?" Rory asked.

"They seem to be going okay," Lorelai responded. "I guess we'll know soon enough."

The rest of the ride to the court house was pretty silent, with each Gilmore engulfed in their own thoughts. At the court house Lorelai parked the jeep and they made their way into the building. It wasn't long before they were called back to the room and Rory was sitting up next to Amy. "So," Amy started, looking at Rory, "You're Ms. Lorelai Gilmore's daughter."

"Yes Ma'am."

"What's your name?"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"I see, and how long have you lived with your mother?"

"All of my life, 18 and a half years."

"Your mother had you when she was 16?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Where is your father?"

"My father lives in Boston."

"Do you see him?"

"Occasionally he comes and visits, especially if I have a special event going on in my life. He calls every Wednesday too."

"Has your mother ever forbid you to see him?"

"No."

"Has your mother ever done anything that would put you in harm's way?"

"Like what?"

"Leave you alone at a young age, leave you in the car while she shops, things like that."

"No, we've always done everything together."

"Has she ever abused you?"

"No! She's my best friend, she'd never hurt me."

"Tell me a little more about your life."

"Like what?"

"Well, what's a day like?"

"Well, usually we wake up and have some coffee, then depending on how much time we have we either grab a pop tart to eat on our way to work or school, or sit down and have breakfast. We usually go to Luke's."

"Luke's?"

"It's a diner in Stars Hollow. Luke Danes is the man who owns it. He's about Mom's age, he practically helped her raise me."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's very nice. He's always trying to get us to stop drinking coffee and eating junk. He's a health nut."

"What sort of things do you usually eat?"

"Eggs, pancakes, french toast, Burgers, Fries, Hot Dogs. I like Thai food too, but mom doesn't. We order Chinese and Pizza sometimes. Plus every Friday night we have dinner at my Grandparents here in Hartford."

"I see. Your mom works at an inn right?"

"Yes, didn't she tell you? She manages the Independence Inn."

"Do you do anything for work?"

"Sometimes I help out at the inn when they have a big function, like a wedding."

"So mostly you go to school"

"Yeah, I go to Chilton."

"That's a private school right?"

"Yeah, my grandparents pay for it. I want to go to Harvard, and Chilton will help me accomplish that."

"What does your mother think of all that?"

"She supports me."

"I see. Well, I've made my decision." She paused and it seemed like the entire courtroom held their breath. "I'm delighted to grant temporary guardianship to Lorelai Gilmore on just a few conditions." Lorelai nodded. "One, you will keep in contact with someone at Child Services." Lorelai nodded again. "Two, you will be subject to visits from someone with Child Services to make sure I didn't make a wrong choice." Lorelai nodded again. "Three, you will bring May in for any court appearances she may need in the future when we find her parents." Lorelai nodded. "Four, you will eventually be giving May back to either her parents, or Child Services. I would like that time to go as smoothly as possible." Lorelai nodded again. "That's my conditions."

"That sounds perfectly fine to me," Lorelai said.

"Okay then, congratulations. Donna will meet you outside with the proper paperwork."

Lorelai and Rory thanked Judge Gray and left the court room. Outside Maxine was waiting. "Well?" she asked.

"She agreed to let me have temporary guardianship."

"Congratulations."


	6. Still No Sign

****

Title: Judging Lorelai

****

Chapter: Six

****

Chapter Title: Still No Signs

****

Improv: matrix, nirvana, shining, amazon, time

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls, that's Amy Sherman Palladino. I do not own anything from Judging Amy, that's Amy Brenneman.

****

Summary: Lorelai finds herself drawn into a custody case that hits close to home for both her and the judge, Amy Gray.

****

Authors Note: This is a crossover with Judging Amy. Thanks very muchly to Miya for betaing me. J'adore tu, Miya.

****

Still No Sign

May had been living with Lorelai and Rory for a week now, and there were still no signs of her parents. While May wasn't in a state of nirvana she had adjusted to the matrix that was Stars Hollow nicely. Thanks to Lorelai and Rory she had plenty of ways to fill her time. On a typical day they would all wake up and convene in the kitchen, where Lorelai and Rory would each have a cup of coffee before making sure they had all their clothes on right and trouping out the door to Luke's.

At Luke's they'd sit at a table just inside the door to the right. Lorelai with her back to the window and Rory and May on either side. May would have the simplest order, which pleased Luke, silver dollar pancakes and scrambled eggs with a side of sausage and a tall glass of apple juice. Rory would be thoughtful for a moment, while May placed her order. Every day Rory would consider being a little crazy and ordering something different, but instead she chose French toast with sunny side up eggs and bacon. Not to mention Luke's coffee.

Lorelai was the most difficult to please, changing her order from day to day, some days ordering pancakes with lots of maple syrup, others scrambled eggs with toast and a variety of breakfast meats, still other times French toast. On this particular day, however, she opted for a four cheese omelet with toast points and a side of bacon.

As they ate, they had a little conversation about the days activities. "I'm expecting a package from Amazon today," Rory told them.

"Okay, I'll make sure not to trip over it then," Lorelai said. She looked at May, "How about you May? What are you doing today."

"We're rehearsing for the Founder's Festival."

"Really?" Rory was interested, "What are you doing?"

"I'm a shining star in tap and a fairy in ballet." May had been taking dance lesson's at Miss Patty's during the day as well as staying and playing on the playgrounds under the supervision of one of the daycare owners who operated there.

"I can't wait to see it," Lorelai told her. The Founder's Festival was that weekend, and while Lorelai looked forward to it, Rory didn't as much, it brought back some painful memories. Though now, with Jess by her side and May performing, maybe she could turn it around and learn to love the festival again.

When they had all finished their respective breakfasts they set off about their daily routines, splitting up outside Luke's with the promise of seeing each other later. Rory headed in the direction of the bus stop while Lorelai escorted May into Miss Patty's.

"May," Miss Patty exclaimed upon seeing her. She had taken to the girl almost immediately and enjoyed teaching the shy child dance. "I'm so glad to see you. Are you prepared for today's rehearsal's and costume fittings?"

"Yes Miss Patty."

"Great. Well Cadence and Marissa are already here, why don't you join them." May ran off to join her friends across the building and Miss Patty looked at Lorelai. "Any news yet?"

"No, nothing. I'll swing by when I take my lunch to take her to Luke's."

"Okay darling."

"Bye Miss Patty."

"Bye Lorelai."

*

It was almost time for Lorelai to leave and pick up May for lunch when the phone rang. Michel picked it up and soon handed it to Lorelai. "Hello, Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking." Lorelai spoke into the phone.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore, this is Maxine Gray."

"Hello Maxine. Is something wrong?"

"Well, yes and no. We found May's mother."

"I see."

"It turns out she and May's father were divorced, and Mr. Green had custody of May."

"So she didn't know where they even were."

"Right. It looks like it will end up being a custody battle, as soon as we find Mr. Green."

"What about the mother, doesn't she have to take May?"

"Well, the court granted Mr. Green custody of May because Mrs. Green was in a mental institution."

"Is that where you found her?"

"No, she's been treated, and released, but by then she had no idea where her ex husband had gone with her child. In any case, she'll still need to come before the court before she can resume custody of May. Along with her doctors. They've set a tentative date for Friday, but that may change if we find Mr. Green."

"Okay."

"How is May?"

"She's doing fantastic. She's at dance rehearsals right now, but I have to pick her up for lunch in a few minutes."

"Oh yes, dance rehearsals. Is some sort of show coming up?"

"Yes, her groups, tap and ballet, are doing numbers at our Founder's Festival. You're welcome to come. There's all sorts of good things to eat and stories about the founding of the town and decorations and a big bonfire and games."

"That sounds like fun. Maybe I will come."

"Bring along your family, you have a granddaughter right?"

"Yes, Lauren, she's Amy's daughter."

"See if they'd like to come."

"Maybe I will. Well, I'll let you go pick up May. Goodbye Ms. Gilmore."

"Bye." They both hung up and Lorelai grabbed her purse before heading out the door of the inn.


	7. Flowers For Lorelai

****

Title: Judging Lorelai

****

Chapter: Seven

****

Chapter Title: Flowers For Lorelai

****

Improv: argue, brisk, cancel, petal, silent

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls, that's Amy Sherman Palladino. I do not own anything from Judging Amy, that's Amy Brenneman.

****

Summary: Lorelai finds herself drawn into a custody case that hits close to home for both her and the judge, Amy Gray.

****

Authors Note: This is a crossover with Judging Amy. This chapter was beta'd by Roxy so thanks to Roxy, because she Rocks...e. heh.

****

Flowers For Lorelai

Lorelai noticed the inn was silent when she returned from lunch and she thanked her lucky stars as she walked briskly towards the front desk where Michel was situated. "I take it the Anderson group left?" The Anderson group was a group of approximately 25 people in town for a family reunion, and had spent the better part of the past two days arguing over the most inane things.

"Yes, unfortunately it was only about two minutes ago so my headache has yet to go away."

"Well I've got some good news," Lorelai said.

"You're taking the rest of the day off?"

"No, but the group from Iowa has cancelled."

"Thank god, I didn't know if I could handle another year of those dentists taking over my lobby."

"I knew that'd please you."

"Hold on while I do a jig."

Their friendly banter was interrupted by the arrival of Kirk with a bouquet of daffodils. "These are for you Lorelai," he said. Michel smirked.

"Who are they from?"

"I don't know, I've never seen the name on the card before."

Lorelai plucked an envelope from the flowers, glanced at it, raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Kirk before glancing at Michel, whom looked disgusted. "Um, thanks Kirk." She carefully pulled out the card and read it.

"So who is Morgan, I mean who's it from?" Kirk asked trying to be innocent.

Lorelai glanced at the card again. "I think it's May's mother."

"Oh, okay. Um, I have other deliveries." Kirk turned and rushed out the door.

"Why is May's mother sending me flowers? How did she know where to find me?"

"I don't care, but get those fowl plants away from me."

"Why? are you scared of daffodils?" Lorelai teased as she fingered a petal.

"No, I just hate them."

"You're a strange little man. Anyway, I'm taking the afternoon off." She scooped up the flowers and began walking towards the door. "You know how to get a hold of me if there's a problem."

"I'm beginning to rethink my opinion on daffodils," Michel mumbled to himself as the door shut behind Lorelai.

*

Lorelai paced as she waited for someone to pick up the phone, when they finally did she jumped at the chance to speak. "May I speak to Maxine Gray please?"

The person on the other end asked her to hold and soon elevator music was filling her headset. It seemed like forever before Maxine picked up, but in reality it was only a few minutes. "Hello?" Maxine said.

"You guys need to get some new music for the people put on hold."

"I've been saying that for years. Who is this?"

"It's Lorelai Gilmore."

"What can I do for you today Ms. Gilmore?"

"Call me Lorelai."

"Okay Lorelai."

"Well I received flowers at work today from May's mother."

"Really?"

"Yes, how did she find out where I lived or worked even? Isn't that dangerous?"

"It is dangerous. I'll look right into it and call you back when I have an answer."

"Thank you Maxine. When you call can you call my cell."

"Sure."

"You have the number right?"

"Yes I do, I'll call as soon as I know."

"Great thanks."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Maxine." Lorelai hung up the phone and glanced at the flowers before walking out the door.

*

Lorelai was waiting for Rory to come home when her cell phone rang. When she picked up it was Maxine on the other end.

"Hi Maxine."

"Hello Lorelai, I have news."

"Good news I hope."

"Good and Bad. The good news is that she doesn't know your address. She contacted someone here at the office and had them send flowers on her behalf."

"I see, and the bad news is?"

"We found her father. They're both on their way to Hartford. We need to have you and May come in tomorrow to start working out details about the court proceedings, since there will be a custody battle."

"Sure, no problem. How's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's great. See you then."

"You bet. Bye Maxine."

"Bye Lorelai."


	8. Preparing May

**Title: **Judging Lorelai  
**Chapter: **Eight  
**Chapter Title: **Preparing May  
**Improv: **chat, review, everything, lunch young  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls, that's Amy Sherman Palladino. I do not own anything from Judging Amy, that's Amy Brenneman.  
**Summary: **Lorelai finds herself drawn into a custody case that hits close to home for both her and the judge, Amy Gray.  
**Authors Note: **This is a crossover with Judging Amy. Beta'd by Miya

Preparing May

The next day Lorelai and May went to have a chat with Maxine. Despite how young May was Maxine provided her with a brief yet honest review of everything Lorelai had been told. When told about the impending case May had not reacted very much at all, which was both a shock and not a shock as she'd been through it before. After each had long talks with Maxine and a lawyer they were finally free to go, with the court date weighing heavily on their minds. Lorelai had taken May to Arby's, her favorite, for lunch. After lunch Lorelai and May returned to Stars Hollow where May was dropped off at Miss Patty's and Lorelai went to the inn. She went to the kitchen and told Sookie that a court date had been set, and confided she would miss May.

"Is she leaving right after the verdict?"

"Yes," Lorelai responded.

"I'm sure the parent will let you keep in touch."

"You think?"

"Sure. Well, maybe not the father, but I'm not sure he'll get custody of her. Why did he have her in the first place?"

"The mother was in a mental institution."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, she's recovered so she may get May. I guess it all depends on her doctor's testimony."

"Why was she there?"

"I can't remember the exact name, but it's what Abby's mother and brother have on ER."

"Bi-Polar?"

"Yeah that's it!"

"Well I guess if she stays on her meds May should be fine."

"Right."

"We should have a party."

"Huh?"

"For May, we should have a party, the night before the hearing."

"Sounds like a good idea. You and Jackson take care of food."

"Already on it, what about cookies shaped like ballerinas, because of her taking ballet at Miss Patty's?"

"Sounds yummy."

*

Lorelai spent the rest of the afternoon preparing for the party. She contacted Taylor and he was more than happy to give his permission for them to use the town square. She called up the florist and talked to Kirk, whom was getting her prices on several different kinds of flowers. She wisely called up Dave and inquired about him and the band playing, he said he'd have to discuss it with the band, especially now that Lane had finally come clean with her mother. When Rory came into the inn after school Lorelai immediately set her on decorations and she took up the job gladly. By the time Lorelai left the inn everything was coming together well. Rory had managed to secure 25 sets of tables and chairs, and enough twinkle lights to light up New York City. She had gotten crepe paper streamers and balloons at the store earlier, and had placed her name on a rental list for a helium tank. Now she was in her room crafting a banner on her computer. Kirk had come through for Lorelai with low prices on daisies, carnations, and wild flower bouquets. Dave had called back and informed Lorelai they'd love to play but it all depended on Lane getting permission from her mother. Stars Hollow went to bed that night content, but excited for the upcoming celebrations despite the sadness of goodbye.


	9. Long Nights and Judgement Days

****

**Title: **Judging Lorelai

**Chapter: **Nine

**Chapter Title: **Long Nights and Judgement Days

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls, that's Amy Sherman Palladino. I do not own anything from Judging Amy, that's Amy Brenneman.

**Summary: **Lorelai finds herself drawn into a custody case that hits close to home for both her and the judge, Amy Gray.

**Authors Note: **This is a crossover with Judging Amy. Beta'd by Nate

Long Nights and Judgement Days

The night before May's custody hearing, the entire town of Stars Hollow turned out in force for her Going Away Gala. Rory had done a fantastic job on decorations, transforming the inn's events room into a sparkling, child like fairyland. A stage had been erected for Lane and Dave's band, who had selected a set list of age appropriate songs, from classic children's tunes to 80's pop. Lorelai had OK'd anything as long as there was no swearing or violence. Having spent time with May, Lane knew that she was partial to 80's girl groups, which meant Lane got to sing, and boy bands, which would have done Zach in, if he hadn't become so attached to May.

Sookie had outdone herself with soft, melt-in-your-mouth, sugar cookies shaped like ballerinas, complete with pink tutus. She had also made a pretzel dough from scratch and made large twisty pretzels, with cinnamon sugar and sea salt topping choices, and smaller pretzels filled with a rich and creamy melted cheese. She had also made a selection of personal pan pizzas with every different topping combination imaginable, from standard pepperonis, sausages, and green peppers, to Hawaiian pizzas, white pizzas, spinach pizzas, and even a barbeque chicken one that went over well. The most talked about dish, however, was the cake. Lorelai had let it leak that Sookie had made three chocolate cakes, with a chocolate glaze icing, and chocolate chips and chocolate shavings on top. To compliment it on the side was her homemade ice cream, using Jackson's fresh strawberry crop.

Most importantly, May had loved it. She'd truly felt the queen, prancing around with a cheap tiara Lorelai had bought on her head. She and Rory had fun dancing to Bangles songs, the band even let Lorelai and May sing to _Puff the Magic Dragon_ together, after which everyone had applauded and yelled for an encore. Lorelai and May had enthusiastically responded with a cute rendition of _Our Lips Are Sealed_, originally by The Go-Go's. Even Maxine Gray had come, bringing her granddaughter Lauren with her. Lauren had been very excited over the ballerina cookies, so Sookie promised to box up any left over for her. The party had lasted long into the night, when the only ones left were May and Lauren who were leaning against each other in a corner asleep, Lorelai, Rory, Maxine, Luke, Jess, Sookie and Jackson. The adults were enjoying a cup of coffee, made by Luke while Sookie boxed up the left over food for Maxine, Lauren and May. They sat at one table surveying the damage with dismay.

"I've seen worse," Lorelai admitted. "This shouldn't take too long."

"Yeah," Sookie agreed. "The Bannion Boys birthday only took three hours, and this isn't even close."

Lorelai nodded. "We'd better start," Rory said, "Court's early tomorrow, Mom."

"Yeah, you're right." They all got up and pitched in. Rory and Jess taking down the decorations. Sookie and Maxine clearing the tables, Jackson and Luke dismantling the band's stage, and Lorelai going around and picking trash up from the floor. It didn't take them long at all. Within 45 minutes everything was done except for dishes in the kitchen and the vacuuming.

"You guys go," Sookie insisted. "Jackson and I can finish the rest. He can vacuum while I do dishes."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Absolutely."

At this Luke helped Maxine by carrying Lauren out to her car before heading home himself. Jess carried May to Lorelai's car, and then joined Luke. Lorelai checked in with Sookie one more time before waving goodbye to Tobin, the night desk manager, and leaving. She climbed into the drivers seat stifling a yawn.

------------

The next day dawned crisp and clear, the sky a beautiful cloudless blue. It was very deceiving. Inside the Gilmore house the three girls were rushing around preparing for May's hearing and school. Rory, already dressed in her Chilton uniform was making coffee while May, wearing a pink skit and t-shirt set unwrapped pop tarts and put them in the toaster. Rory depressed the toaster for her and then found paper plates and mugs for coffee. May took apart the paper plates while Rory poured milk in one of the mugs. She took all three over to the coffee pot and switched a mug for the pot itself. She poured a little into the mug with the milk, and the rest in another empty mug. Then she switched the coffee pot and mug again. She set the three mugs at the table, and went back to the toaster in time for the pop tarts to pop up. May held up a plate as Rory removed a pop tart and set it on the plate. They repeated this three times, just taking out the last one when Lorelai entered the kitchen, dressed in a responsible looking outfit. The three sat silently at the table and ate their breakfast.

"Busy day today," Lorelai commented finally.

"Yeah," Rory agreed.

"What's going on at school today?"

"Calculus test, and then a Franklin meeting," Rory responded. "How about you guys, what are you going to do today?"

May looked at Lorelai, "Well first, I thought we'd go to the inn and May can say goodbye to everyone there. Then I thought we'd go to Hartford to the zoo." May looked excited and nodded. "Then the hearing."

Rory nodded. "I put my e-mail address in your bag May."

"And you have our number," Lorelai added.

"Don't worry," May said, "I'll keep in touch."

"You better," Lorelai joked, "Or we'll hunt you down!"

Rory smiled, "I want to know everything, alright May?"

May smiled back, "Definitely, Rory."

The three girls got up, cleaned up their dishes, and left for their daily activities.

--------

"All rise," said the bailiff.

Everyone in the small courtroom rose from their seats, including Lorelai, who was sitting alone near the front. When she'd arrived Maxine had taken May to another room until she was needed so that she wouldn't be put through listening to the hearing.

"Presenting the honorable Judge Amy Gray," the bailiff continued as Amy walked in and took her seat on the judge's platform. "Case number 2938-B, Mr. Richard H. Green versus Mrs. Julia K. Green, for custody of their daughter Miss May S. Green. Judge Gray presiding."

"Thank you bailiff," Judge Gray said, "You may be seated." There was a scuffle of noise as everyone sat back in their spots. "Now," Amy continued once the room was quiet, "As I understand from the notes this is the second custody hearing over this child." Amy looked up from her paperwork, "is that right council?"

The lawyers for both sides nodded and said, "yes, ma'am."

Amy nodded and looked back at the paper in front of her. "In the previous hearing custody was granted to Mr. Richard H. Green on account of Mrs. Green's admittance to a psychiatric facility. Correct?" The council again nodded. "As I understand it May Green is no longer in Mr. Green's custody though, after being left unattended by her father, with no way of contacting him, at a local inn, temporary custody was granted to one Ms. Lorelai V. Gilmore until May's parents were located. Is Ms. Gilmore present?"

Lorelai stood up hesitantly, "Yes your honor."

Amy looked over at her, "Good, and you brought May with you?"

"Yes your honor, she's currently with child services in another room, they said they didn't want her to have to see the arguments."

"Very well," Amy responded, she turned to the bailiff. "Bailiff, will you find them and alert them that the hearing has begun and we will be back in contact with them when we need them?" The bailiff nodded and slipped out a side door. "Okay the first person I'm calling to the stand is Mr. Richard Green."

---

"And how long have you been on the medication, Mrs. Green?" Judge Gray asked.

"A year and three months, your honor," Mrs. Green replied from the witness stand next to where Amy was sitting.

"I see," Amy said, marking something on a paper. "That is all for now Mrs. Green, you may step down." The petite woman with mousy brown hair and wide green eyes stepped from the stand and towards her lawyer. "I have here and affidavit from Mrs. Green's doctor concerning her condition that I will read. I also would like to have a chance to speak with May Green in private. So this court is under recess, it will reconvene in an hour and a half, let's make it exactly 2:30pm. Bailiff, could you please locate May Green, whomever is with her from Child Services and bring her to my chambers?" The Bailiff nodded and disappeared through a door. Judge Gray turned back towards the rest of the room. "Could I see the council in my chambers?"

Lorelai watched as the attorney's stood, straightened their suits and followed Judge Gray into her judge's chambers. Once they were gone things became more relaxed. The Judge's assistant followed, while the court stenographer finished a sentence and gathered her things before following them through the doors. Mr. and Mrs. Green glared at each other across the room before Mrs. Green finally stood and left the room. Lorelai stood and turned looking for Maxine. She found the older woman standing back at the door. She made her way over and caught Maxine's eye.

"What will happen with May?" Lorelai asked.

"Amy will just talk to her, try and find out how she views each parent. It'll help her make a better decision."

"Oh," Lorelai said. "Man, I feel so wired and drained all at once. I'm going to go to the cafe down the street and get some coffee, would you like to join me?"

"That sounds lovely," Maxine agreed and the two women left the courthouse.


End file.
